


Star-crossed

by yoshi09



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Bash x Mary, F/M, Mabastian, Mary x Bash, mash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshi09/pseuds/yoshi09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bash takes Mary stargazing. One of the first times Mary seeks out Bash unconsciously after getting in an argument with Francis. Relationship development gapfiller fic. Takes place during 1x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-crossed

Timeline: During episode 1x02. Sometime a little during and after Francis confronts Queen Catherine about Mary near the end of the episode. (This is after Francis calls out Bash about him going into the forest for Mary because Bash has feelings for her, not just because Mary is Francis' fiance and he 'felt duty-bound to help her.' And also after Mary and Francis have yet another disagreement regarding the politics of their marriage and how Mary believes Catherine is after her) Would help if you rewatched it to jog your memory. If you want/need a link to watch the episode streaming send me a message.

A/N: I feel like Mary often seeks out Bash unconsciously when she gets in a fight with Francis. I wanted to capture one of the first times she does it.

* * *

Mary was a quiet walker. From a young age poise and grace had been instilled in her, and she kept them well despite her adventurous spirit and curiosity. She was sneaking— no,  _silently approaching,_ she corrected herself _—_ across a hill that skirted the edge of the wood, where she was sure she had seen— there he was.

Sebastian was laying, hands behind his head, legs outstretched before him, at the top of the hill, looking pensively at the night sky. His concentration caused Mary to pause, and she wondered briefly if she made a mistake coming at all. He was handsome, that was a surety, and his countenance had always been welcoming if not a bit mischievous, but what she saw now was a withdrawn young man— mysterious and distant. Though Mary would never say it aloud she found herself yet again thinking of him as a knight.

Still, she made it this far, and right now his company seemed far preferable to the stifling air of the castle.

Mary took a breath, and before she could go over what she should say to open their conversation without startling him she found she had already formed words. "Out here alone, in the dark?"

Sebastian didn't even shift. "Makes more sense than a queen lurking in the shadows." his gaze never left the sky.

Mary was grateful for the darkness as she was sure the embarrassment of him having known her presence for some time was apparent on her face. She took several steps closer so she was on top of the hill with him. Though he didn't ask she felt inclined to explain.

"I... saw you here. From the balcony. After Francis and I were having another... disagreement. I thought a walk might clear my head."

There was a pause.

"You spoke to him then? About Colin." Sebastian still wasn't looking at her.

"Yes."

Mary could see him clench his jaw and for a moment she could almost feel his remorse. But when his words came out they were almost bitter, snipped. "I am sorry I did not come back with better news."

Mary inclined her head, just slightly, her eyes lowering in deference to her hands. "It's not your fault, you did the best you could, and I thank you."

She felt him look at her. There was a silence then, long and not completely comfortable. The sound of crickets almost a mockery with the insistency of their chirps. When Mary looked at him again he was once more focused on the sky, as if he hadn't glanced in her direction at all.

"Is there something else, your grace?" This time his tone was gentler, almost tired.

Mary smiled just a little. She would not be dismissed so easily. "Is it wrong to want to get to know your fiance's brother?"

He didn't respond right away, as if she had asked him a loaded question and he wasn't sure what was the right answer. Finally, as if he had come to some decision, he shifted just slightly to the left and away from her, wordlessly offering her to sit.

Her eyes softened with her expression and she lifted her dress slightly before settling next to him. They shared yet another silence, but this time it was companionable. She followed his gaze upward, "You seem very... intent, on the stars."

"I am a hunter. I know the stars like you must know the trickery of politics." his tone came out fairly dismissive, and then he eased. "Still, sometimes it's nice to forget their usefulness in the hunt and just remember their stories."

Mary's curiosity latched onto his words immediately. "Stories?"

"Yes."

She looked at him over her shoulder and seeing the penetrating question in her eyes, he chuckled softly, loosening. His attempt at a hardened guard around her wheedled with her continued presence. He pointed easily above them, tracing patterns in the sky. "Lepus, the Hare. Chased by the hunter Orion, and— you will like this one," his hand moved slightly to the left and Mary leaned back onto her hands so she could follow exactly where his finger drew, his forearm barely brushing her shoulder, "Sirius. Orion's dog." Mary smiled and Sebastian relished in it for a moment before continuing on. "That is Taurus, the bull who shelters," his finger lifted just slightly, "the Seven Sisters, the Pleiades." His finger lifted higher still, "The hero Perseus, and, that is Gemini." he glanced at Mary, "Would you like me to map out the entire sky for you, your grace?"

She laughed lightly, and shook her head. Her laugh colored her cheeks, brought a soft singing in his ears. She surprised him by laying down beside him instead, her hands gently twining together onto her stomach. He lowered his arm and the action brought them even closer, his fingers so close to her body he could feel her warmth. He lifted his arm immediately, opting to position it back under his head like before.

"There are so many," she was glowing, completely unaware of her affect on him, "tell me your favorite story instead."

"My favorite?" he asked, her interest setting him into a considerably cheerier mood. "That will have to be the tale of Orion, the Hunter."

Mary smiled, almost off-put. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Do not be so hasty with conclusions, your grace." he said, eyes twinkling.

"Where is Orion again?" she squinted at the stars.

"You will find him easiest by looking for his belt first." He pointed at the three stars at the center of the constellation before putting the hand behind his head again.

"...I see..." Mary said, thoughtfully. Sebastian smiled. "So what is his story so you may prove 'my conclusion' wrong?" her tone was challenging, yet her teasing was clear.

"Well, it first begins with a woman."

"A woman?" Mary said, disappointed that her astonishment was so evident.

Sebastian nodded, soaking in her reaction. "All great stories begin with a woman, Mary." He said this as if it was a known fact before continuing on, "Orion was a great hunter, a nomad, a free spirit, slaying all manners of beasts. His talent was noticed by Artemis, daughter of Zeus, but more importantly, the goddess of the moon, the hunt, wilderness, childbirth, virginity, protector of young women, and mistress of wild animals."

He looked over at Mary to check if she was following along. Satisfied, he went on, "Every night Artemis guided her moon chariot across the sky, and with it the moon. She would see Orion and desired to jump off her chariot to meet him, but rules bound her and she knew such actions would displease her father, king of the gods. If she went to Orion she would not only be neglecting her duties as moon goddess but cavorting with a mortal. One night, Orion was cleaning a herd of boar he hunted single-handedly. Unable to deny herself any longer, she went to Orion. It was love at first sight, and they hunted together for the remainder of the night before Artemis had to leave for the horizon at the approach of dawn. The next night they hunted again, and the night after, and so forth. Eventually, news of their forbidden hunting affair reached the ears of Zeus. Zeus knew he had to stop their relationship, but he did not want to risk the love of his daughter. Instead, he made arrangements for a giant scorpion to sting Orion in his sleep before Artemis visited him that night. But Orion was no fool and had a mockingbird who would alert him to trouble while he slept. When the scorpion arrived his mockingbird friend woke him and Orion fought the scorpion for many hours. As evening came, Orion had just grasped the scorpion about the neck and broke it, but he saw Artemis rising with the moon and was distracted by the vision of his love. The scorpion, with its final death flail, broke out of the hunter's grasp and stung Orion. In a few minutes Orion passed into the afterlife. Artemis raced in her chariot to him but it was already too late. Artemis was enraged and grabbed the scorpion by the tail and flung it so far into the sky it became the star pattern 'Scorpius, the Scorpion' that we know today. Artemis returned to Orion and grieved for her fallen love for many hours. She then gathered him into her arms and flew into the sky. When she was high enough she gently tossed him into the night and turned him into a beautiful, bright constellation, easily visible to all who look for him, so she could see him every night. And this is why Scorpius the Scorpion and Orion, the hunter, are never in the sky at the same time."

They were quiet for some time, breathing in the stillness under the light of the stars far above them.

"You have a gift for storytelling, Sebastian," Mary began, her voice was subdued but it had been silent for so long her words seemed like an announcement.

He inclined his head in thanks. "I do not do it justice like my mother."

Mary didn't reply right away, still taking in the story. "It's a bit sad, isn't it?"

"What, for the scorpion?" Sebastian quipped, ever quick to take the opportunity for jest.

"No," Mary said, a soft giggle followed the word, "for Artemis."

Sebastian shrugged lightly, "She disobeyed the rules— and she did it knowingly. And to gods. It was only a matter of time before they found out."

"Yes, but she broke them to love." She looked at him, as if to implore him to her defense, "For love."

He looked back at her in turn, scoffing, "She was the daughter of a  _god_. He was a mortal."

Mary smiled, letting out a small exhale and Sebastian was sure it was the queen's very reserved and proper version of a snort of disbelief. "Zeus lusted and loved enough to understand station was no boundary." she retorted.

To this, he smirked, his eyes once more returning to the sky above. "Your grace, dare I say you speak of love out of station?" He sounded just aghast enough to make Mary roll her eyes at his mocking behavior.

" _I_  daresay love, any love, isn't discriminatory." Sebastian's attention returned to her again, as if considering, and she looked away, suddenly favoring the stars. "Your love for your brother and his love for you, for example— some would consider it defiant of stations."

"By some you mean Queen Catherine?"

Mary was starting to realize very quickly just how observant her fiance's half-brother was.

She smiled gracefully, managing to look serene and gently side-stepped the question, "Fate deals us all curious hands to play with." she steered the conversation easily back to where it began, "But I admire Artemis. Her bravery. Her courage. Better to love for a little time then not at all."

Sebastian indulged a little too long in her smile. Her smile faded away for a wrinkle in her brow and he sobered, remembering himself. Suddenly remembering who her worry was for. Who he was. The words he exchanged with his brother just before and the trust in them, becoming more and more fragile by the moment. "Francis does love you."

The name of her fiancé spoken aloud seemed to ground her. "Yes, but I am beginning to believe a future King's love is only as strong as the alliances that bind it." She glanced at him and he held her gaze unabashedly. Sebastian could feel the thread of his brother's trust in him pulling somewhere at the back of his mind. Frail, fraying. She looked away suddenly, unsure if she liked the feelings Sebastian was stirring. As if the thought itself was treachery she reaffirmed her beliefs out loud, "I love him. I do. But I fear love is not enough."

Sebastian nodded, looking away from her as well, her words a cool wash of much-needed water over his growing affection for her. "Where there is no struggle, there is no strength." he said firmly, "The trials you encounter are only foundation for the alliance between France and Scotland." He got up swiftly, gracefully, and he turned to offer a hand to the queen before him. "And what a strong alliance it will be, when such forces are fueled by love at its forefront."

Mary smiled, and Sebastian had to quell the urge to return it as she took his hand. He pulled her up, their hands holding for just a moment longer than necessary. Mary pulled her hand from his first, using the excuse of brushing nonexistent grass stains from her dress.

"It's getting cold, shall we return to the castle?" Sebastian offered, holding his arm out to her before realizing he did.

She placed a hand at his elbow. "Yes." He was just about to begin walking but her words halted him, "Thank you, Sebastian. For the conversation. It was nice... to get my mind off things for a while."

He smiled. "Bash."

She looked up at him.

"Sebastian is a formality. I prefer my friends to call me Bash."

"Bash." She repeated, as if tasting the shape of his name with her mouth. Bash smiled wider, dimples dipping into his cheeks.

"Yes." he began walking, matching a pace he was used to seeing her take and she stepped into the leisure stride easily. "And know that I am always here. For you. If you need me."

* * *

A/N: Some sourcing: the "where there is no struggle, there is no strength" is a quote said by Oprah. The story of Artemis and Orion is one of many versions, but it is my favorite version and you could read a whole version of it by typing in "Lynch: Orion constellation story of love, loss, scorpions by Mike Lynch" in Google. No, I didn't originally choose the Orion/Artemis story because it happened to have Artemis in it and that's why Mary chooses to wear an Artemis costume in 1x04. It was seriously a happy coincidence and I only remembered after I drafted the story— and that just makes me more happy because it gives me a small head canon that she wore it with Bash in mind because he is a hunter and that's canon (let's not talk about the scorpion killing Orion part) or that she wore it because she wants to be brave like Artemis for that episode. Yeah. Either way, leads back to Bash so small head canon accepted! I hope you guys feel like this is a plausible scene for relationship filler in the show. =) Let me know what you think. Reviews and feedback are the only way fanfic writers get paid!


End file.
